


Worry Not, Love

by TheBlackPendant07



Series: Sexy SSSN Times [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Aneros, Angst??, BDSM, Bondage, First Time writing Smut, I had to do extensive research on knots and how to properly use an aneros, Kind of au-ish?, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pirates and Stowaways?, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Strawberry Banana?, Vibrators, brief mention of Team JNPR, how do tags even work?, idk what their ship name is, slight racism?, slight shibari, the team lives in a house that's the only thing that's different tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackPendant07/pseuds/TheBlackPendant07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been a regular day for Team SSSN turns into something that none of them had really anticipated, a hidden problem eating away at Sun's mind. With the Vytal Tournament looming over their heads, the four are under pressure to perform at their best and let nothing distract them. Unsure of how to deal with a practically mopey Sun, the rest of the team try to speak to him with little to no results. The solution to this problem? Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Not, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful Miss Nerdgasmz on Tumblr, who gave me the inspiration/idea to write this large pile of bdsm smut. Original inspiration comes from Michael and Gavin's interaction after the tasing that happened on the 24 hour stream.
> 
> So, uhm, some things that you readers should know before diving into this trainwreck.
> 
> 1) This is the first fic that I have written in about 3 years, so forgive me if it isn't that good  
> 2) This is the first smut fic that I have written so I apologize in advance if anything is inaccurate or just plain bad. I tried to do some research and I used prior knowledge from other works I've read, but sometimes that just isn't enough and I'll accept that.  
> 3) This isn't very important, but it amuses me enough to want to mention it. This is my first fic posted to this site, my first fic after a 3 year hiatus, and my first smut fic. I'm such a champ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything RWBY or RWBY related and all rights belong to Rooster Teeth. I only own my personal headcanons.
> 
> Constructive criticism and kudos are more than welcome here.

It all started out normally that day. Sage and Neptune had fixed up some breakfast for the team while Scarlet spent about an hour in the bathroom and Sun snored in his pre-breakfast nap on the couch. The two cooks in the kitchen moved around each other with an ease that only came from spending months practicing cooking and preparing the table while dodging around one another. Sage was tasked with stove duty, flipping pancakes and keeping fresh looking omelettes from burning.

Neptune had set up the table with all of the plates and silverware before proceeding with his job of cutting up fruit for Sun’s morning must have. He also took it upon himself to wash any dishes that were no longer needed to prevent them from having too much work to do later on.

“Do you think now’s a good time for me to go grab the other two?” Neptune asked as he set the bowl of cut fruit down, wiping his hands down the front of his plain apron.

Sage flipped the last pancake before glancing at his blue haired teammate from over his shoulder. “Yeah, go get them. I’ll get all of this food on the table.” He accentuated that by picking up the plate full of pancakes, nudging Neptune aside by the hip when he walked past him.

It wasn’t very hard for Neptune to catch Scarlet’s attention when he shouted up the stairs, but it was a bit harder to rouse Sun from sleep.

“Come on, bro. Breakfast is ready, unless you aren’t hungry. Sage made pancakes.”

“Mmm, I know... I can smell them.” Sun groaned as he rolled over, though he didn’t open his eyes.

Scarlet came stampeding down the stairs, looking like a model ready for a photo shoot, all tight pants and fashionable crop top, and rolled their eyes at the sight of Sun with Neptune knelt over him.

“You’ll have to try harder than that. I don’t think pancakes are enough to convince him.” They chirped, making a beeline for the table full of food.

Sage peeked his head out of the kitchen to look at Neptune and Sun, eyebrow raised. ‘Is he coming?’ Gold eyes seemed to say as he slowly untied the apron from around his waist. Neptune could only heave a sigh and flop as hard as he could down on top of their leader.

“Sunnnnnn…” He groaned, trying to make himself as heavy as possible. “Get up. Scarlet’s gonna eat it all if you just lay there.”

That got a blonde tail to perk up a little bit, but it didn’t seem to be enough to motivate the monkey faunus into moving.

“There’s a banana pancake specially for you. I’d come eat now before I decide that it would be a good idea to eat it myself.” Sage rumbled, crossing his arms and smirking. Neptune knew that his words weren’t a bluff, had even seen him make said pancake, and prayed that he wouldn’t get injured too badly when Sun would inevitably make a mad dash towards the table. What neither were expecting was for Sun to just tiredly roll over, knocking Neptune off of him, before standing and walking his way to the table.

Sage and Neptune both watched with baffled expressions while Scarlet had stopped eating to stare at Sun. The boy paid them no mind and just sat, sleepily ruffling his messy hair.

“Bro, are you feeling alright?” Neptune asked as he took a seat next to the monkey faunus, raising a hand in an attempt to check Sun’s temperature.

Sun just ducked away from the appendage and waved his own in dismissal. “Everything’s fine. Just tired. Thanks for the pancakes, Sage.” He proceeded to eat, but it seemed to be with a muted enthusiasm that was highly unusual for him. Sage sat to his other side, but no one other than Sun seemed to be interested in eating.

Setting their own fork down, Scarlet kicked at Sun’s leg under the table and asked seriously, “What’s up? I’m seeing a definite lack of mess and a lot of table manners. It’s creeping me out. Are you not feeling good, boy?”

“I’m feeling fine, really. I’m just thinking about our fight tomorrow, is all.” Sun replied, carefully cutting his pancake as if it were a ticking time bomb.

“It’s not like you to worry about a fight.” Sage pointed out, beginning to eat.

Sage’s willingness to eat seemed to spur the others into eating and dropping the topic for a couple of minutes until Scarlet felt the need to bring it back up. Swallowing their mouthful and wiping their mouth with a napkin, the little spitfire seemed finished with their breakfast as they instead took to watching Sun closely. The blonde tried to ignore them the best he could, eating his pancakes and fruit in relative silence. Neptune and Sage just awkwardly sat to the sides, watching as the tension seemed to thicken between the two.

Neptune hastily finished his breakfast and nodded at Sage, a silent message for them to get out as quickly as they could because they knew that something was bound to happen.

“We’ll just, uhm, head out for a bit. It’s been awhile since we’ve been on a date.” The blue haired boy babbled out, quickly clearing his and Sage’s plates before dragging the green haired boy out of the building. He didn’t even give him a chance to change into fresh clothes.

Sun watched them go with a faint look of betrayal before swallowing and turning his eyes towards Scarlet. The two engaged in a small staring match before the smaller laced their fingers together and rested their chin on top of them.

“What will your word be today?”

“Hey, Scarlet, wait a minute. Can’t a guy even finish his breakfast? And we can’t let this sit out here. That would be gross.” The blond objected, gesturing around anxiously.

Scarlet just cocked a fine brow and said accusingly, “Since when have you been eager to clean?”

A small breath of silence passed between the two as Sun internally debated with himself on whether or not he should just give up. He shouldn’t have even opened his mouth in the first place. Finally, he came to a decision and set down his fork.

“Taser.”

“Hm? What was that?”

“Taser. That’s my word.”

“Splendid.” Scarlet seemed satisfied and brushed their bangs back from their face, taking a moment to collect their thoughts and think of everything they needed to prepare. “Go take a shower. I hope you know that I’m sacrificing an hour’s worth of bathroom time just to stay at home the entire day.”

Sun seemed a little guilty as he stood to go do as he was told, hands fisting awkwardly at his sides. “I know. Sorry, Scar. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

As he whisked himself away to shower for the first time that day Scarlet strolled casually to Sun’s room to retrieve all of the things they figured they’d need. A mental checklist began to form and the redhead rummaged through the chest stored at the bottom of Sun’s messy closet. Laying the items out carefully, Scarlet heaved a sigh and decided to strip down to just their pants. They threw on one of Sun’s shirts after a moment’s deliberation, just to mess with the monkey faunus’ head a little.

“Crop, rope, collar, blindfold, lube, handcuffs are in Sage’s room…” They muttered quietly, running their hands over all of the items and a few more while checking to make sure that they were okay for use. A moment was spent considering whether or not it was worth it to go get the handcuffs, but they decided that they didn’t really need them.

The sound of running water from the shower was still present, a soothing background noise, and Scarlet figured that they should probably get into the right headspace before Sun finished.

When Sun did finish he walked straight to his room, having heard Scarlet rummaging around there earlier. He was pleasantly surprised to see Scarlet wearing one of his shirts, the white material practically blending into milky skin and dangling from the lithe frame enticingly.

“Strip and get on the bed, hands and knees.” The small redhead commanded, tone sharp.  
Sun complied quickly, removing his towel and scrambling onto the mattress as fast as he could. A small peel of anticipation crawled its way up his spine.

First the blindfold was applied, stealing away Sun’s eyesight with a special Dust imbued material that helped to cancel out some of his heightened senses. Sun had to admit that he enjoyed not being able to see every now and again.

“Ass in the air.” Another command came, somewhere from behind, and Sun canted his hips a little to raise his bottom into the air. He curled his tail, leaving his tight hole on display.

“Higher.” Sun shifted some more, perplexed on how to get his ass any higher. He spread his knees apart and lifted, hoping that would suffice.

A rustling on the bed came from his left before there was a hand tangling in his hair, forcefully pushing down and pressing Sun’s face into the mattress. “This is what I mean when I say ‘higher’.” A voice hissed from above and Sun allowed himself a small quake of pleasure.

It was hard not to be aroused by an aggressive Scarlet, body a tantalizing cocktail of pleasure and danger.

Some readjustments were made, Sun’s arms being pulled back so that his wrists could be tied to his ankles. This left only his head and shoulders as support for his upper torso while his back was curved sinfully, proudly displaying his ass to the room.

Scarlet couldn’t resist and copped a feel, admiring how Sun’s tan seemed to cover his entire body. It made them wonder how he got it everywhere and so evenly. Secret tanning?

“Do you want candles today?” They asked instead, trailing a hand down to play with the base of Sun’s tail.

The appendage twitched and whipped around once or twice before finally settling on wrapping itself around Scarlet’s wrist. Sun bit his lip as he thought about it before shaking his head. “N-No, no candles today. Another time.”

Scarlet just hummed an affirmation and grabbed another coil of rope, feeling along the length of it to make sure it wouldn’t be harmful to Sun. After deeming it safe they unwrapped Sun’s tail from their wrist and proceeded to tie one end of the rope around it. Leaning down, Scarlet groped around for the collar a moment until their fingers caught on it and they quickly pulled it up so it could be fastened on Sun. Buckling it so that it was a safe kind of snug around the blonde’s neck, Scarlet had to admire the way Sun looked in it.

Taking a quick picture with their scroll that they’d make sure to show to the others later on, Scarlet picked up the loose end of the rope from earlier and tied it to the ring on the collar. They made sure that the rope was taut and pulled at Sun’s tail in what could be counted as barely comfortable.

“Is this too tight, boy?” Scarlet asked, plucking gently at the rope connecting Sun’s tail and his collar.

Sun took quick stock of his condition, swallowing experimentally and then twitching his tail a little. The motion caused the collar to choke him slightly and he gasped, cock growing harder at the thought of what it would be like when he was writhing in pleasure.

“It-It’s good.” The faunus responded breathily, hands clenching into fists as he kept his tail as still as he could. It wanted to curl reflexively and he spent much of his concentration attempting to keep it ramrod straight.

Scarlet seemed satisfied and crawled around the bed so they could kneel behind Sun, his tight hole just waiting for something to fill it.

Reaching over to grab the bottle of lube, the redhead made sure to drizzle a lewd amount over Sun’s hole and allowed some to run down the length of his tan back, watching it pool in the small dip of his spine. Scarlet stretched out a hand, collected some of the lube from around the puckered entrance, and began to rub slowly. Pale fingers continuously passed over a tight sphincter, sometimes dipping in but never actually penetrating.

A small quiver wormed its way through Sun as he allowed a meager whine to escape himself.

“Scar, don’t tease me.”

“What was that, boy? I don’t really think you’re in a position to tell me what to do right now.” They shot back, pulling their now slick hand away from the twitching orifice.

Despite all of the snark and teasing, Scarlet did finally worm one slim finger into Sun, curling and prodding like they were trying to map out Sun’s insides. It could be noted that the body beneath them seemed to deflate a little, a small breath of relief escaping Sun’s parted lips.

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Scarlet murmured, reaching a hand back to fish around blindly for some more rope.

They had been practicing rope tying and shibari with team JNPR and were eager to use it on Sun who had always seemed a bit eager to try it out. So far they’ve done it twice, so it took only a small bit of thought for them to decide on a knot design. Removing their finger, Scarlet felt a bit of satisfaction when hearing Sun whine at his loss. Quickly they set to work, untangling the rope so that it would be easier to begin the knot that would be tied around the underside of Sun’s balls.

The timber hitch knot wasn’t too complicated and was one of the first things Team JNPR had shown Scarlet when they inquired about good ways to create a “cock ring” out of rope. The little ginger had been eager, excitedly sitting with Scarlet and nearly spending hours showing and explaining different knots to them. Scarlet had patiently taken it all in, deeply amused when they practiced with the girl on some dildos that she pulled from only Dust knows where. Using the toys was good practice, they figured, but they still had queries about the base and the ball sack. So, to the pleasant surprise of Scarlet, the little bomber had given a demonstration using her own pony tailed teammate. Of course the redhead had to leave soon after seeing how it was done, but they felt that they understood it enough after seeing the real life application.

So Scarlet tied the beginning knot patiently, sometimes allowing the backs of their knuckles to rub teasingly against Sun’s hanging sack. They then began to loop and tighten the rope, moving quickly over the rest of his shaft before tying it off just beneath the flushed head.

“You always have looked lovely in red, boy.” The redhead purred, fingering the excess rope left dangling towards the bed.

A sudden, slightly humorous, thought hit Scarlet then and they hastily began to tie the excess rope into another, albeit kind of sloppy, knot. A monkey’s fist. The weighted knot hung there, noticeably causing Sun’s cock to point more directly towards the mattress.

Giving it a small flick, Scarlet hummed out, “Thank the little pink one and the flower boy for this later. Can’t have you cumming too quickly.”

Sun’s only response was a small, shuddering breath and a pleased rumble that emanated from somewhere in his chest.

“Now I know you showered, but did you go to the bathroom too?” Scarlet questioned, running their hands over the backs of Sun’s thighs.

“Yes.” Sun mumbled, clenching his hands self consciously.

“That’s good. Wait right here then, I need to go grab something. For such a pervert, you have a surprising lack of necessary items in here.” Standing from the bed, Scarlet quickly exited the room.

For a while things were quiet and Sun used this time to relax himself, shifting his knees a little further apart so he could lessen the tension in his back. He also took as deep of breaths as he could, shifting his head minutely so that the blankets on the mattress wouldn’t obstruct his airways too much.

Scarlet returned a moment later, cold bottle of water in one hand, towel and bottle of lotion in the other. While this was supposed to be an impromptu session, they wanted to make sure Sun still got all of the proper preparation that was required for the toy they were itching to use. Settling the towel under Sun’s pelvic region to catch any fluids he may release, Scarlet set aside the bottle of water and uncapped the lotion. The smell of honey and almonds filled the room and Sun groaned a little, a minuscule smile painting his face. He knew this lotion and strongly associated it with the one currently dominating him, having learned that Scarlet used this lotion, this scent, almost religiously and would be devastated if it was ever discontinued.

Lathering their hands a bit, Scarlet placed both square onto Sun’s upturned cheeks and took pleasure in the small jolt that ran through Sun’s body at the cold substance. They took even more pleasure at the moan Sun let out when his collar tightened momentarily.

“Oh sorry, didn’t I tell you? It might be a bit cold, love.” They teased, rubbing deep and soothing circles into tanned flesh.

This continued for a while until they applied more lotion, rubbing it down Sun’s thighs and then going back up to rub it into the faunus’ back. They paid the most attention to Sun’s lower back and shoulders which were taking the brunt of the boy’s weight, kneading deeply into cute dimples that rested just above the base of a blonde tail and taught shoulders with sculpted shoulder blades.

Sun could only lay there and take in the attention, trying to keep his shivering and noises to a minimum. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the noise, it was just the fact that he knew he’d probably be making much more noise later on.

Scarlet quickly finished up with their makeshift massage, feeling a slow, burning tingle begin to form in their own nether regions. It was time to move things forward.

“I hope you haven’t tightened up at all while I was away.” They cooed, circling a finger around Sun’s hole before pushing it inside. They weren’t slow and didn’t pause until they were as deep as they could go, relishing in the little mewls that the blonde boy made.

More lube was applied before they slipped a second finger alongside the first, going a little slower, but still not making any stops until they were all the way inside. Scissoring them, Scarlet fished around with their free hand until it caught on the toy that they had been excited to use.

Extracting their fingers, Scarlet allowed one to faintly trace over Sun’s perineum as they examined the toy.

Deeming it good for use, they slicked it, careful to avoid the handle, abutment, and tab along the way.

They had some reservations about if Sun really was prepared enough, but pushed them aside quickly. Instead, they began the slow process of inserting one of Sun’s favorite playthings.

“Fuck, is that what I think it is?” Sun gasped, immediately pushing out with his anus to help the insertion along.

“And what do you think it is?” Scarlet muttered, never breaking concentration.

Biting his lip, Sun groaned out, “The… The aner-something. I dunno w-what it’s called.”

Scarlet laughed a little and said, “Aneros.”

“Yeah, yeah, that thing. Holy shiiiit.”

Tutting, Scarlet tilted their head to the side and watched as the curved toy slowly slid into Sun’s awaiting body. Technically they should have put Sun into a different position for this, but they figured that he could take it. He was a good fighter and they always had their auras to help them along if need be.

When the tab was finally resting against Sun’s perineum and the handle was nearly flush with his crack, Scarlet removed their hands and wiped them off before allowing Sun a moment of adjustment.

The monkey faunus immediately began a routine of deep breaths, relaxing his muscles and focusing on the object resting inside of him.

The arousal was slow burning, resting in the pit of his stomach and he let out a little groan at how erotic it all seemed. Sun emptied his mind to all else, grasping onto the tingle of arousal that he could feel.

Scarlet waited patiently, folding up the towel Sun had used earlier and setting it to the side so they could place the toy on it once they were through. The goal here wasn’t really orgasm, but a good jump start to a long and… mind blowing session that would help Sun calm his overactive thoughts and give the rest of the team a little peace of mind.

Taking a quick picture on their scroll, Scarlet hummed and saved it to show to Sage and Neptune later. They figured the two would appreciate the view.

A small sound from Sun signified that the aneros was beginning to work its magic and Scarlet watched with rapt attention, noting every little twitch of Sun’s muscles.

Sun began contracting his lower body, motivating the toy to move minutely. He loved the fact that the aneros was a slow build kind of toy, requiring patience and dedication to get the really good kind of experience from. The massage on his prostate was firm and constant, the toy making small motions as if fucking him. Sun could feel himself begin to salivate at the mental image he conjured up, him lying face flat on the bed with his ass in the air. He imagined the lines of red rope decorating his cock, and that led him to imagine what Scarlet must be doing at that very moment. He could smell faint arousal in the air, and was pleased to find that not all of it belonged solely to himself.

“Hah…” Sun breathed out, hands clenching into fists as he tried not to let himself get carried away and start shaking. While the aneros was a pleasurable experience, it was definitely not something to pair with erratic movements.

The blonde had a small, niggling feeling that Scarlet did this on purpose to force Sun into a faux meditative state and forget what it was that had been bothering him earlier.

Grudgingly, he had to admit that it was working.

Constant pressure and attention to his prostate was always a safe path to go if one really wanted Sun to forget everything except for what was there in that moment. The non stop streams of electrical pleasure sang through his body, his cock twitching and leaking without even needing to be touched. Small, hot pants escaped parted lips as his hips and thighs shook, straining against the instinct to grind downwards and get more. He knew Scarlet wouldn’t like it if he did that and he also knew that it was practically rule number one to not give his dripping penis any attention while using what could possibly be the best toy in the world.

Sun nearly jumped when he felt a finger trace its way down the inside of his thigh, but he held back his reaction and instead just let out a frustrated groan. Scarlet was a huge fucking tease.

“Don’t tucker yourself out too quickly, boy. There’s still plenty we need to do.”

Stupid redheads and stupid hidden messages. Sun could only guess as to what they’d be doing later.

So for the moment, Sun allowed himself to drift away into the land of prostate massage, making small keening sounds whenever he’d get a particularly hard rub and nearly wheezing from the exertion of keeping his own body immobile while simultaneously fighting back the deliciously painful feeling of being prevented from cumming. He wasn’t too sure about how much time went by, but he knew for sure that later on he would recall how he’d had nothing on his mind except red rope, red hair, and a voice like sin.

All too soon Sun felt hands carefully touch his backside before moving to the handle of the toy and he let out a whine, primal and unabashed at the fact that he wasn’t being allowed to cum yet.

“Oh hush. You’ll cum eventually.” Scarlet admonished, carefully removing the aneros after Sun finally relinquished his hold on it.

Placing it to the side, Scarlet rubbed their hands over the glistening ass and thighs in front of them, admiring how Sun’s sweat only served to make his entire body glow.

“You know,” they began, stalling for time to let Sun come back to his senses, “that’s been in you for a little over an hour. I think it’s high time that we move onto something else.”

An hour? Sun let that information sink in as he returned from his high, hole feeling empty and used. His muscles ached a little and his legs were practically vibrating from how much they shook and the blonde didn’t even realize how ragged his breaths were until he felt a finger poking at his lips.

“Here, love, tilt your head a little.”

Unable to see what Scarlet was doing, Sun complied easily and maneuvered his head until he felt something touch his lips. With an unknown relief he realized it was water and proceeded to drink deeply, further soothing the exhaustion in his body.

Scarlet, deeming everything to be relaxed and in order once more, moved back to the bed space behind their leader and continued to lavish attention to pert cheeks.

“You know, love, I’ve always admired the way your ass looks. It works quite well for you, but I can’t say that I’m jealous of it. A butt like yours would look like absolute rubbish on me. I can’t help but notice how it seems to be lacking in the color red, though.”

Immediately a hand was brought up and with a swift movement Scarlet brought it back down in a resounding smack.

Sun’s body jerked and he let out a little choked noise as his tail pulled the collar.

“Count them for me, would you?”

“One.” Sun declared, voice shaky and a tiny bit higher than was normal.

Another slap landed on his other ass cheek and Sun cried out at the burning, tingling sensation left behind. Seemed like Scarlet wasn’t in the mood for holding back.

“T-Two!” He shouted, muscles clenching subconsciously.

Scarlet watched this with keen eyes, rubbing slender hands over the sensitive flesh. It took almost no time at all for the faunus’ skin to warm and they had to admit that the pink dusting on Sun’s bottom was indeed pleasing to the eye. They figured it would look even better when painted a brilliant scarlet.

The slaps began to quicken and become harsher, Sun crying out through the fog of his mind what number he figured they were on. The pattern and intensity always changed, following a rhythm that only Scarlet seemed to know.

“T-Twenty… Oh Dust…” Sun sobbed, body once more a shaking mess. He was panting, not from exertion, but from the fact that his tail kept trying to lash out whenever a smack was delivered to his ass.

The collar continuously tightened and relaxed from his tail’s actions, and he found his hands clenched tightly from trying to hold himself together.

A bit of saliva had escaped the corner of his mouth due to his counting and moaning, and he could feel the slide of sweat traveling down his naked back. Hands, hot like fire brands, gripped his abused flesh and rubbed, making him cry out and attempt to bury his head into the mattress to muffle his loud, wanton noises.

“Twenty seems like a good number to stop at, no?” Scarlet asked rhetorically, focused on rubbing out the worse part of the sting on Sun’s backside.

Receiving no answer, they smiled to themselves and grabbed the still cool water bottle before rubbing the outside of it over the reddened flesh. A small hiss escaped Sun, but he otherwise made no objection to the stark contrast in temperature. Covering almost every inch, Scarlet discarded it and then grabbed the lotion, rubbing a small bit into Sun’s skin to help relieve the burn that was sure to linger behind.

“I think you did good. But don’t think it will stop there. You haven’t cum yet after all, have you?” They teased, lightly flicking the knot that hung down from Sun’s dick.

He just whined in response, hips wiggling a little in an attempt to get Scarlet to move faster.

“How about we give you a minute to cool down, and I’ll be right back?” The redhead hummed, already beginning to get off of the bed. Sun turned his head to object, but then thought better of it. He knew Scarlet always knew what they were doing, so he figured that if they left it meant that he really should take this time to cool off.

So taking his moment, Sun was pleased when Scarlet came back almost right away. However, the redhead did not get back onto the bed.

“I hope your ass is ready, boy. I’m not really feeling in the mood for slow.” They chirped, picking up the riding crop from where they’d set it aside earlier. Slapping it experimentally against their palm, they were pleased to find a small bit of red already beginning to blossom.

Scarlet positioned themselves to the side of the bed, crop resting securely in their right hand. Raising their arm, they quickly brought it down in a horizontal strike across both of Sun’s cheeks.

“Count these ones too, love.” They breathed, pulling their arm back once more to land another hit.

“Fuck! One!” Sun cried out, biting his lip as his ass began to sting worse than it had before. He knew that Scarlet was being a bit too attentive after that spanking session.

Another hit was landed just above the first, leaving a red stripe parallel to the original one. No blood was drawn and so far no welts were being left, but Scarlet expected to change that a bit later on. They couldn’t exactly hit down the entire length of Sun’s back, but they could hit all the way to the base of Sun’s tail and down the backs of his thighs.

The hits and the counts became constant, the former becoming gradually firmer and faster while the latter became shakier and less coherent.

Once in awhile Scarlet would pause to rub a soothing hand over the stripes, otherwise the lashings continued to follow the curve of Sun’s bottom and thighs. A few welts were raised and Scarlet made sure not to pass over those areas too often, only hitting them when Sun seemed to be settling down.

“I feel like you’re getting too used to this.” Scarlet hummed, pulling the crop away and running a hand down the length of it.

Sun could only shudder, quick and harsh breaths being pulled in through his mouth while the rest of his body shuddered. He couldn’t see it, but Scarlet could easily tell that Sun’s level of arousal was reaching dizzying heights as the tip of his cock leaked precum onto the awaiting towel.

If asked, Sun would readily admit that the limited amount of oxygen the collar let through was a large factor in the mind blowing arousal he felt. Not being able to suck in as much air as he was used to, the blonde’s body became more receptive to all of the different sensations that his teammate was putting it through.

Grabbing the lube, Scarlet quickly slicked up one of the vibrators they’d pulled out at random and inserted it into Sun’s winking hole, taking no time to be gentle with it.

The faunus groaned, easily taking the length and letting out a full body shudder when it was switched onto a medium setting.

After ensuring that it would stay, Scarlet once more picked up the crop and resumed whipping.

“Fuuuuck - D-Dust!” Sun shouted out when the crop landed right over the butt of the vibrator causing it to move deeper inside of the bound boy. Scarlet smiled in victory, spreading the hits over the same area as before, but putting a little more focus on the area around the buzzing toy.

“What number are we on, love?”

Feeling tears of exertion and arousal slipping out from under the blindfold, Sun shook his head and nearly choked on his response.

“I-I don’t remember… I…”

Scarlet tutted and delivered a harder smack just below Sun’s tail. “Well that’s no good. We just might have to start over from zero if you can’t remember.”

Sun nearly wailed in frustration, but instead grit his teeth and tried to pull himself together enough to count.

“E-Eighteen! We’re on eighteen Scar oh Dust please fuckmefuckmefuckme-”

“Ah ah, you need to be patient. I can’t just give it to you now. It would be unfair of me to give you what you want when you find it necessary to withhold precious information from the rest of your team.”

At that comment Sun’s mind seemed to screech to a halt, but it didn’t last long as the lashings continued. Instead he sobbed and fidgeted, fighting between what his body wanted and what his mind wanted. Confidentiality, or pleasure from release?

He half mulled this over as Scarlet continued their assault of pleasure on his body, counting completely forgotten.

A particularly hard hit over the vibrator seemed to jolt Sun back into the moment and he let out a loud moan, body shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

“T-Tournament! It’s the tournament!” He cried out without thinking, his body making a decision for him without his consent. His dick was incredibly hard, pearly drops of precum gathering at his tip and dripping down every now and again.

Scarlet’s arm paused and they looked down at him, curious. “What about the tournament, love?”

Sun sucked in a breath, trying to pull the fraying ends of his mind back together to form a cohesive response.

“I-I was - am - n-nervous I guess.” He admitted, shaking for a different reason now.

The crop was quietly set aside and Scarlet’s gaze turned scrutinizing, quickly attempting to piece together what would make their fearless leader nervous. Green eyes landed on a blonde tail and suddenly things became clear.

“You’re nervous about the fact that you’re a faunus and your face will be broadcast all over the world.” They deduced, not asking, but not entirely sure either.

Groaning, Sun turned his head away and into the mattress as he took a moment for his body to settle. It was hard with the burn heating up his backside and the fire in his groin, but he managed.

“I… yeah. Y-You know faunus aren’t exactly ‘accepted’.” He mumbled.

Scarlet took this in quietly, feeling a bit satisfied getting an answer.

“Love, you are such an idiot.”

Sun’s head jolted, not entirely expecting that kind of response. Of course, such a quick motion proved regretful as the collar tightened at the same moment that the vibrator inside his ass brushed over his overstimulated prostate. Moaning, Sun decided that Scarlet could live without a sassy retort for a few more hours, maybe even a day.

The redhead took some pity on the poor blonde, grabbing the medicinal salve that they’d retrieved earlier and climbing onto the bed to apply it to Sun’s lower back, butt, and thighs.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” They murmured quietly, taking care to make sure that each individual welt and stripe was tended to. They even allowed some of their own aura out, easing the sting of the worse marks and making sure that nothing scarred.

“I wouldn’t worry. You’re a good fighter. I’m sure the world isn’t daft enough to let your race get in the way, love.”

“If you say so. I-I trust you, you know that?” Sun mumbled, turning his head a bit so Scarlet didn’t have to struggle to hear him.

“Well I already know that, boy. Otherwise do you think we’d be doing something like this?” They joked, wiping their hands and putting away the salve.

Looking over their handiwork, Scarlet made a quick decision on how to get Sun off.

Leaning up so that they’re closer to the blonde boy’s ear, Scarlet asked calmly, “Do you want the blindfold off? The collar? Or should I leave it all?”

Sun mulled it over a moment, wincing a little at the dried tears and spit on his face, before letting out a small, “No, it’s fine. I just really need to cum now. I feel like my balls are about to drop off.”

Snickering, the little spitfire pulled back and grabbed the end of the vibrator, flicking the setting up to the highest it could go. This pulled a tired, yet satisfied moan from Sun’s lips that they relished in and soon they were thrusting the toy in and out, dribbling a little more lube over Sun’s hole to make it glide easier. Little pants and moans escaped Sun who felt entirely wrung out, but in a good way.

Changing the angle of the toy every so often, Scarlet was quite pleased when Sun practically screamed when they found his prostate and continued to pound into it mercilessly.

The thrusting speed increased and Scarlet switched hands, using their dominant to tease around the rope binding Sun’s cock. Curling down, the redhead placed themselves at eye level with the tied up organ before flicking their tongue out to further tease it.

“A-Ah! Scar, d-don’t tease meee.” Sun whined, wriggling his hips as much as he was allowed without choking himself.

Continuing to lick and tease the dick in front of them, Scarlet used their free hand to begin unraveling the monkey fist knot, and then the timber hitch that prevented Sun’s orgasm.

The freedom was noticed right away by Sun who moaned, feeling the pressure at the base of his scrotum disappear. That hot tongue was doing sinful things down there and he could only imagine how debauched, or not debauched, Scarlet looked at that moment.

“Come on, love. Cum for me.” Scarlet murmured, pressing hot kisses to Sun’s dick and licking it with an expertise only they possessed.

They shoved the vibrator in deeper while sucking on Sun’s cock, shifting it around to tease at the blonde’s insides. Soon enough Sun couldn’t hold it anymore and came with a wail, body shaking with his orgasm.

Scarlet sat up to avoid getting hit by Sun’s semen and instead stroked him through his high, continuing to thrust languidly with the vibrator while the faunus moaned and whimpered over his overstimulated nerve endings.

Placing a quick kiss to one of Sun’s cheeks, Scarlet released their hold on his cock and carefully turned the vibrator off before pulling it out completely.

Sun could only writhe and pant at the sensations, feeling tired and lit like Neptune’s electricity at the same time.

The two remained quiet for a while as Scarlet began to clean up, moving things onto the towel that needed to be cleaned and storing away other things to go back to the chest or the bathroom. The redhead quietly walked around the room, feeling a small sheen of perspiration on their own skin and a blush on their face that they dutifully ignored in favor of Sun. When it came time to begin unraveling the faunus, they started by untying the rope that connected a blonde tail to a leather collar.

Sun stretched and curled his tail languidly when it was freed, then rotated his head as much as he could when the collar was gone.

Scarlet set the items aside, running a hand down Sun’s tail just to make sure it was okay and also as a small reward for Sun’s good behavior. They eyed the collar and made sure to set it away from the other items, the leather requiring a special cleaning solution. Returning to the bed after a moment, Scarlet began to unfasten the binds that held Sun’s wrists to his ankles. Unfolding their leader from this position took a little more time as they quickly shoved any remaining items off of the bed before slowly and gently pulling Sun’s legs out, stretching him out fully onto his stomach and letting him take a few deep breaths.

Despite the aching bones and sore muscles, Sun loved this part about his sessions with Scarlet. The little redhead always took such good care of him afterwards, and this time was no exception. The honey and almond scented lotion was brought back and soon Scarlet set to work on rubbing out Sun’s muscles.

They started at the feet, rubbing soothing circles and kneading out any knots they found. Working their way up the leg, from ankle, to calf, to knee, to thigh, they paused at Sun’s behind and quickly switched over to take care of the other leg.

Sun groaned at the attention, already feeling his exhausted mind trying to go to sleep.

After finishing with the legs, Scarlet worked further up and to the red behind, keeping their touch light until they reached the blonde’s lower back muscles. Utilizing a bony elbow, the redhead dug in the best they could and were rewarded with a deep groan of satisfaction and a tired tail wrapping loosely around their wrist. Smiling, Scarlet continued up Sun’s back and to his shoulders where they put on as much pressure as they could, rubbing out every muscle they could find.

The monkey faunus was practically asleep at this point, eyelids fluttering and body totally slack.

Finally Scarlet rubbed their way down both of Sun’s arms at the same time, taking care to really rub the slightly bruised wrists and ensure nothing was hurt.

Scarlet quickly finished up and pulled away to once again stash away the lotion, but before they could leave Sun tiredly reached out to tug them back to the bed via shirt tail. “What is it, love?” They whispered, leaning down a bit to be more on eye level.

Sun turned his head a bit to look at Scarlet, face sated and glowing. “What about you? I don’t think you got off.”

“Love, I think you’re underestimating what this session was really about. Don’t worry about me, boy. Now move around a bit so I can get you under this blanket.”

He complied, although the process of telling his body to move and actually getting it to move was a slow one. When he was finally tucked underneath the blanket on his bed, Sun let out a breath that seemed larger than himself.

Scarlet crouched by the bed, adjusting Sun’s pillow a bit until they were satisfied. In a low voice they murmured sweetly, “Good job, boy. Excellent. You did very well, you know that?”

Sun could just smile in response, mind already on shut down from the endorphins flooding his system.

The redhead checked the time and let out a faint snort. “Get some rest now, love. You can shower tomorrow, and I’ll clean your sheets then too.” They said, tone leaving no room for objection.

It wasn’t really like Sun could object anyway seeing as he was already out like a light.

Scarlet took the opportunity to take a couple of pictures with their scroll, secretly enjoying the fact that the collection of pictures they had of the team was growing. Stowing away the distracting technology, they began the tedious process of actually cleaning the things they used and putting them away.

Tossing all of the things into a towel that they used as a makeshift bindle, Scarlet toted it into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to fill the bathtub.

The cleaning was quick and efficient, deft hands working meticulously to erase all evidence of use from the various toys and stimulators that had been used on Team SSSN’s leader. Scarlet ran a damp cloth over the length of the rope before treating it, coiling it, and setting it aside. Reaching under the sink, they pulled out the special cleaner for the collar and proceeded to take care of that. When all was said and done the redhead stashed everything away to its proper place and then grabbed their scroll to take with them to the living room.

Setting up camp on the couch, Scarlet turned the television on at a low volume for some background noise before stretching out and relaxing.

Honestly they wanted to go back upstairs and cuddle up with Sun on the bed, but they figured that Sage and Neptune were due back soon from their impromptu date and they wanted to clue them in on the happenings of the day.

Dozing slightly, they turned their head when the front door was opened and the two lost teammates entered.

“Oh, you guys are back.” They stated, hopping off the couch and launching themselves at the tree that took up the doorway.

Sage braced himself almost subconsciously, used to Scarlet’s random bouts of tackling. Catching the small redhead in his arms, Sage could only note that the house seemed oddly quiet, but not in a bad way.

“So, how was your date?” Scarlet quipped, holding onto Sage as he and Neptune walked into the house to at least sit down on the couch.

Neptune sent Scarlet a small, teasing look and stated, “Oh, I dunno. Okay I guess. We kind of holed up with Team RWBY since neither of us were really dressed or prepared for a day out in the city.”

“Speaking of that, how’s Sun?” Sage asked, fingering the white button up that Scarlet was still wearing.

“Actually, we need to talk about that.” The redhead said, looking at their teammates seriously. “He told me during our session that he’s nervous about the tournament. He thinks that people are going to be racist and make a big deal about the fact that he’s a faunus.”

“Ridiculous.” Neptune snorted, though he seemed a bit angry.

Sage hummed in agreement, arms tightening where they were wrapped around his teammate.

“I’m sure you told him that he has nothing to worry about?” He rumbled out, eyes darting to the stairs that led to where the bedrooms were.

Scarlet nodded their head and idly combed their fingers through their hair. “Of course I did,” they snorted, “I made sure to get it through his thick skull too. Although I’m sure he’ll still need some TLC the rest of today and part of tomorrow.”

Neptune crossed his arms and a cocky grin decorated his face. “So despite all of this bad stuff, how was the session?”

Humming, Scarlet looked like sin with the way they smiled.

“It went well. You should have seen him, all tied up. We used the aneros. Oh! Actually, I have some pictures.” The smallest said, pulling out their scroll with glee.

Sage and Neptune leaned in close so that all three could see the screen, two pairs of eyes curious while one was mischievous. The pictures seemed innocent enough as Scarlet started from the most recent, Sun’s sleeping face enough to send butterflies through all of their stomachs. It was when Scarlet swiped to the next picture that they really got a reaction out of the two teammates.

“Holy shit.” Neptune exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at Sun’s bound up backside. Sage’s eyebrows had risen practically into his hairline, his hands fidgeting where they rested on Scarlet’s hips. Scrolling through the rest of the pictures, Scarlet was quite smug about the reactions they always managed to get.

“I get the feeling we shouldn’t have left the house today.” Their blue haired teammate whined, head falling to rest forlornly on Sage’s broad shoulder.

Laughing, the green haired boy could only say, “We can make it up next time, right Scarlet?”

“Mm, whatever you say, love.”


End file.
